


Weak ice can carry the weight of a little bird

by mangwows



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Domestic, Established Relationship, Flashbacks, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Heavy Angst, M/M, Married Life, i guess?? i mean the story is based on angst so...., references to family abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 08:44:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9597536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mangwows/pseuds/mangwows
Summary: Viktor has thoughts about his past and wonders what his brother might be up to now days.





	

Viktor woke up alone, Yuuri might be already at the ice rink. They have lived together in St. Petersburg for six months now, so he does know his way around luckily… luckily.  
  
That word is stuck with him for too long.  
  
Does he want to be alone?  
  
Does he want to break up-  
  
**STOP.**  
  
Of course he does not want to break up with his husband… it’s just his head, that’s all. Why though? Why did that thought even come up to his mind in the first place?  
  
Does he want to be alone?...  
  
…Maybe, maybe for today he does want to be alone.  
  
The first thing he does is to put on comfortable clothing, feed their new puppy and then leave outside.  
  
Alone.  
  
There is this old bridge close to their house that actually is way too familiar with Viktor. He used to run across this one with his older brother to school together, to buy candy together and to walk their family dog together. They practically did everything together.  
  
Viktor stopped walking as he got to the bridge, he leaned towards the railing and looked down. The water was covered with weak ice that would break apart if you would throw a light rock at the surface of it, but still could carry a weight of a little bird.  
His long sigh left a steam from his mouth to the frozen air that really didn’t bother him. Sure, he is cold right now, but it isn’t a big deal right now.  
  
_“Let’s go to school, Vitya!! C’mon!” His brother shouted as he was packing up his backpack.  
“Five minutes, Volya!” Viktor promised and on that second ran from the kitchen with an apple on his hand. “You are not even ready!” Viktor groaned and put on his shoes. The both boys froze as they heard walking from upstairs. They gave each other looks that they need to go now, even if they don’t have homework done or a jacket on.  
So they did leave.  
  
_ That might be the last happy memory of his brother. He was 18 then, Viktor himself only 15. Even if he was on top of the world, there was a world just to him and his brother that nobody else knew about, not even to this day.  
  
His brother left him alone to that house, alone… cold and scared. You couldn’t even call it a home. Viktor still doesn’t do that, never will. He knew his parents in a way that just left a hole ripping his heart to pieces and a past that burned this little child to ashes.  
Viktor counted days to his 18th birthday so he could leave the house to his own apartment, he had the money to live alone easily with no problem, but somehow those days were cut short when his coach, Yakov noticed this problem and took him to live with him from the age 17. He didn’t need to count anymore.  
  
The only reason he still remembers this all so clearly is because he wonders where his brother is. He can’t be really mad at him for leaving he was 18 and had a clear reason to leave, even if it meant to leave his little brother alone.  
Viktor just wants to know where his brother is and how he is doing. Does he have a family? Is he doing alright? What kind of job he has?... The list of questions is endless and he wants an answer to every single one.  
  
_Does he know where Viktor is?_  
  
…He is kind of a world famous athlete… his brother probably knows where he is and how his life has been going on.  
  
From a figure skater to a coach, from having a crush on this man to having a husband… to having talks about adoption to soon having a daughter.  
  
“Viktor...” A soft smile called for him. A heavy bag was dropped to the ground as Viktor turned to look to his right, over his shoulder.  
“…Hi.” He frowned and leaned off from the railing with sudden tears on his eyes.  
  
Yuuri walked closer and hugged Viktor close, letting the man rest on him. “You are freezing. Let’s go inside.” He whispered and felt a light nod against his shoulder.  
As Viktor pulled away from the hug, Yuuri placed the softest kiss on his cheek and took his gym bag from the snow.  
“…Do you want to talk about it?” He asked as they started to walk home hand in hand.  
  
Viktor thought about that for a while. “Inside…” He said and dropped the conversation after that, letting it wait. Yuuri respected that, of course.  
  
It didn’t take long for them to get inside their home, cuddled against each other on a huge couch with blanket covering them up.  
“When did you wake up today?” Viktor asked, stroking gently Yuuri’s hand with his own under the blanket.  
“I think at 6, I left in fifteen minutes to the rink.” Yuuri spoke. Viktor nodded as a response and leaned his head against Yuuri’s chest.  
  
There was a long silence. Long enough to Yuuri to think about if Viktor fell asleep on him.  
Viktor has never been good with words or emotions in general, but Yuuri has opened him up a lot. He knows how to speak and how to help others better, but the one thing he still lacks is helping himself or speaking his own mind out to others. He never has been good with that.  
  
“I was thinking today… at the bridge…” He started quietly.  
Yuuri just waited, not wanting to interrupt him.  
  
“About my brother and parents… kind of.” Viktor shrugged and hid his head better to Yuuri’s chest. “Just wondering what he has been up to.”  
Yuuri hummed and ran his hand through Viktor’s hair to calm him down. He could feel how he is getting more anxious and thinking too much how to word things out of his mind. “Do you want to know?” He asked.  
  
“Maybe? I mean… I’m not sure. He might be happy like this.”  
“Are you happy?”  
  
A silence again.  
  
“…I’ve never been this happy, Yuuri.” Viktor smiled and hugged Yuuri closer. “Let’s take rest of the day like this.” He mumbled.  
Yuuri giggled and placed a soft kiss to Viktor’s now messy hair. “I can’t argue with that.” He agreed and tapped on Viktor’s back so their puppy would join them for cuddles.  
  
“I love you Viktor Katsuki.” Yuuri whispered and reached for Viktor’s hand.  
“I love you too.” Viktor smiled and looked up to Yuuri’s warm brown eyes.  
  
Their dog found a great spot on top of Viktor’s back to sleep on after a good while of walking circles.  
“Now I can’t move for hours.” Viktor sighed and rolled his eyes ironically. “It would be a crime.” Yuuri gently laughed.  
  
  
The weak ice might be still there outside, but at least it can carry the weight of a little bird. And one day? That ice is going to be stronger and carry the weight of a person, even a car if you dare to try.

**Author's Note:**

> I was listening to sad songs and came up with something quick... 
> 
> hope you like!  
> Please leave kudos and comments to let me know how you like this!


End file.
